1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a climate control, safety, and communications system and method for selectively adjusting the climate conditions inside a vehicle after the engine is turned off, wherein an occupant is detected inside the vehicle and the temperature inside the vehicle cabin exceeds a predetermined temperature threshold.
2. Description of Arguably Related Art Including Information Disclosed for 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The passenger compartment or interior cabin of a vehicle can be subjected to extreme high or low temperatures whenever the vehicle's engine is not running and if the air within the interior cabin is not adequately heated, cooled, or otherwise adequately ventilated. The vehicle can become very hot during warm weather or very cold during cold weather because the interior cabin air temperature of a vehicle is not adjusted or circulated. For example, when outside temperatures range from 80-90° Fahrenheit, the interior cabin air temperature can quickly exceed 150° Fahrenheit. These extreme high and low temperatures are seriously problematic if a living being is inadvertently or mistakenly left, or is otherwise left unattended, inside the vehicle, with the air conditioning or heating system turned off. Children and animals have suffered from serious injuries and have even died from such exposure. A suitable cooling and heating system that is operable without initiating the vehicle's engine is a crucial safety and comfort precaution. Other systems have attempted to solve or mitigate the harsh consequences of leaving a living being unattended in a vehicle subject to extreme temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,003 issued to Kortum et al. discloses a process for auxiliary air conditioning of a motor vehicle using solar power and a battery to operate a ventilation system when the vehicle is unoccupied and which can be activated prior to entry. The system includes a solar module, a power distribution circuit, the vehicle's battery, a thermostatic switch, the vehicle's ventilation system, and an auxiliary air conditioning system. The solar module is integrated into the roof of a motor vehicle, and connects to a power distribution circuit and to the motor vehicle's battery. The solar module and the battery provide power to the cooling system. The main priority of the power distribution means is to make sure that the battery is charged by the solar module. A secondary priority for the power distribution means is to direct power to the auxiliary ventilation system. The thermostatic switch disconnects the ventilation system and the auxiliary air conditioning system below a fixed temperature of the passenger compartment of the vehicle from the battery and the power distribution means. The air conditioning system can be activated by either a timer or by a remote control means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,572 issued to Howard discloses an automobile interior climate control system that has a solar panel, a cooling and heating unit, a thermostatic switch, fans, and thermoelectric coolers. The solar panel can serve as the sole source of electricity for the system. The cooling and heating unit has separate passages for air from the interior and exterior of the vehicle to pass through to selectively heat or cool the interior air passing through the unit.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0015451 filed by McGrath, Jr. discloses an automatic temperature control system for an unattended motor vehicle. The system includes a solar panel, a battery, a vehicle motor, a sensing apparatus, and a motion sensor. The solar panel energizes an auxiliary battery for a motor. The sensing apparatus is coupled with the battery and the motor to actuate the motor once a temperature threshold is reached after command from a motion detector or a motion sensor that detects an occupant inside the vehicle. Therefore, the air conditioning system is automatically activated when an occupant is detected inside the vehicle and a temperature threshold has been exceeded.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,554 issued to Vosburgh discloses a system having a carbon dioxide sensor, a temperature sensor, and a controller for detecting the presence of a person or animal left inside a vehicle experiencing extreme temperatures. A motion sensor, weight sensor, or sound sensor can be used with the system to detect a living being. The system may also use a cellular communication system to transmit statistical information such as temperature, carbon dioxide level, and the amount of time the car has been closed.
The references do not disclose, teach, or suggest an improved climate control, safety, and communications system for selectively adjusting the climate conditions inside a vehicle when an occupant is inside the cabin after the engine is off, wherein the system comprises (includes or has) (a) a monitoring mode for detecting and monitoring the climate conditions and at least one occupant inside the vehicle and for notifying an operator of the status, wherein the monitoring mode includes (1) a detecting means for detecting at least the interior cabin air temperature inside the vehicle as temperature data and for detecting at least one occupant inside the vehicle while the engine is turned off as occupancy data, and (2) a data collecting means for collecting, monitoring, and evaluating the temperature data and the occupancy data wherein the data collecting means has a CPU, at least one data storage means, a control connector, a display, and a fingerprint scanner; (b) a controlling mode for selectively adjusting the climate conditions inside the vehicle by activating a cooling mechanism or a heating mechanism with a controlling means, wherein the controlling means includes a plurality of relays, the cooling mechanism, and the heating mechanism; and (c) a charging mode for charging a power source for the system while the engine is running, wherein the power source is a plurality of batteries that power the system when the engine is off.
A need exists for an improved climate control, safety, and communications system for a vehicle that detects the temperature inside the vehicle beyond a predetermined threshold and the presence of an occupant over a predetermined time period, that notifies an operator of the status, and that independently and selectively adjusts the heating or cooling mechanisms inside the vehicle.
A need exists for an improved climate, safety, and communications control system for a vehicle that utilizes a plurality of sensors to obtain temperature readings and the presence of at least one occupant remaining inside an unattended vehicle, with a CPU to evaluate the temperature data and occupancy data, to notify the operator of the status, and to independently send a signal to actuate a controlling means to adjust the climate inside the vehicle.
A need exists for an improved climate control, safety, and communications system for a vehicle that provides one or more fail safes for controlling the climate inside the vehicle.
A need exists for an improved climate control, safety, and communications system for a vehicle that utilizes its own power source and is operable without needing the vehicle's engine.
A need exists for an improved climate control, safety, and communications system for a vehicle that provides a safety precaution against an occupant being inadvertently or accidentally left inside the vehicle over a prolonged period of time wherein the occupant is being exposed to extremely high or low temperatures.